Where Did I Go Wrong?
by Ausllylover97
Summary: Austin is in College now at the University of L.A. when he was in high school he got his heart broken. Hes still not quite recovered from that even after 2 and a half years. Will one someone change his life forever and make him see that not everyone is like that? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Past to Present

**Hello, well I'm back! I know its been almost a year, but I've thought of another story I want to do. I'm still undecided as to whether I'm going to carry on with 'Darkness' and 'You Turned My World Upside Down'. I have had someone ask whether they can take it on as its on Hiatus. Anyway here's the first chapter of the idea I got.**

**Where did** I **go** **wrong**?

**Austin** **POV**.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a lost cause. Or if I'm just waiting for an inspiration. Or a muse. Or at least something that will spark my interest. OK, so I have my music but not totally. I just feel like something missing. Or more specifically someone.

Anyway, My names Austin Moon. I moved out of parents house as soon as I finished high school. I couldn't wait to move out of Miami. So to do so I just picked a College in L.A and picked a random major and moved there as soon as I could. I ended up picking Psychology. Its Meh. Not really much to say. I get it I suppose. It could be worse but on the other hand it could be better.

I've been like this as long as I can remember. Emotionless. An empty void. Feelings make a person weak. They make you exposed. They set you up for break downs. And worst of all they set you up for heartbreak. I've learnt that from experience

Cassidy. Where do I even start. She moved to town the summer I was fourteen. I was smitten at first sight. For me the day she moved in across the road for me was the best and worst day of my life. Cassidy was tall. Unbelievably tall for a girl. She had legs miles long. She had long blonde hair, stopping just below her middle back. Piercing blue eyes. As blue as the ocean. If not bluer. The perfect heart shaped set of lips. Perfect red color. The color you'd expect Snow White to have. After that I was a goner.

That same year Cassidy made her debut at our school. All the guys wanted her. All the girls wanted to be her. I didn't stand a chance in hell. Or so I thought. Then came the dreaded friendship. My parents had taken quite a liking to her parents. By the end of her second month in Miami my Mother and Father and her Mother and Father had a regular routine. They would take it in turns to hold dinner parties or movies night. But either way we ended up spending each and every weekend night with each other somehow. It was weird.

Then came the one weekend I wish with all my heart I could do over again. The weekend I asked her out. It was the weekend before Christmas. Our parents decided that even though we were underage, because it was almost Christmas we could drink. So drink we did, but I got a little bit in over my head. In my drunken confident state I asked her out on a date. She agreed. We decided to go bowling the weekend after Christmas.I picked her up and we went there. After bowling, I took her to a local diner for a relaxed meal. Everything was perfect.

In reality it wasn't. I just though it was because she seemed perfect. Too good to be true almost. And that was the truth. She was. Way to good to be true. They always say 'If its too good to be true, then it probably is.' And this is one of them cases.

By the time our four month anniversary came around we were fighting like cats and dogs. Fighting twenty-four seven. On the phone. In person. At one point we were even arguing on video chat. The problem? In front of our parents we acted the perfect couple. So when the split came they were surprised. Surprised and disappointed.

When the break up eventuaally came, it came in the worst way possible. By the time it got to our year and a half anniversary she had told me where her spare key was. I let myself in on that horrible day. I decided to surprise her. I decided to go upstairs like I normally did to see if she was home yet. I got to the top of the stairs and her bedroom door was open. I knew she was in. Her door was always open when she was in. I peered around the door frame. Something I wish I could go back and stop myself from doing. I looked into her bedroom to find her and my fucking best friend going at it like dogs. Dallas was fucking my girlfriend. All I saw was red. I made my presence known by 'tripping'. When Cassidy looked up from riding my beat friend. She just looked at me as if to say 'Ah well shut happens.' No once of sorry in her. She didn't ever say fucking sorry. No she just gestured toward the front door.

After that I went into depression. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Because I had no one. I couldn't tell my parents because they loved her and could see no wrong in anything she did. I couldn't talk to Dallas as he was just an ass whole. An as whole who fucks his best friends girlfriend. All I did was wakeup, eat, go to school, come home, eat and sleep.

Then came the day I moved out. The day my life would change for the better. And that it did. Kind of. I started college and just concentrated on my studies. And here I am today. Still doing that.

A/N - So what do you think? Please review me what you think. If its crap just tell me and I won't brother continuing it.


	2. Bitchy Staff

Where did I go wrong?

Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder if Cassidy in general was a mistake. the worst part? I gave her everything I could. That just wasnt enough for her. Always wanted more. But never giving enough in return. All I wanted was her to love me. She never even said she loved me. A year and a half together and she didn't say it once.

She was my first everything. My first girlfriend. My first kiss. My first lover. For a while her in general was my everything. I felt like I couldn't breathe without her. It was all bullshit to her. Everything. She never cared. She just strung me along and broke my heart. I suppose at least its all over now.

I remember one night so clearly. Almost like it was yesterday. It was the day of our one year anniversary. Although, I suppose none of it really counts. She did cheat on me with several different guys within the last year of our relationship. But either way. This was probably one of the best days of my life. We walked into school that morning. We were the 'it' couple if you like. Everyone envied our so called relationship. Until they found she cheated that is. That morning everything seemed perfect. Although now that I look back, the signs were there. She would always check out every boy we walked past. Fuck! I should have done something about it then. But of course I was blinded by this this g people call fucking 'love'. Although now I know it doesn't exist. Anyway, we walked to our lockers that morning and I had gone out of my way the night before to put her present in her locker. She pulled her locker open that morning and out fell the necklace that I had bought her. The look on her face was the look that is never forget. At the time I thought it would be because it was a look of pure love. But now I just remember it as the look that shattered my heart again and again each and every day.

The breakup hit me pretty hard. She couldn't have given two shits. She carried on with her slutty ways. She fucked anyone. And that made the breakup even harder. The fact that although she took my virginity. It meant absolutely nothing to her. She just tossed me aside.

"Excuse me sir. But you're going to have to .move. you're taking up a table when you've not bought anything for over an hour." A brunette waitress said.

" Fuck off." I replied back. Trying to let my thoughts consume me again.

"Please refrain from using thay language in here. There are young children present." She continued to try to get me to leave.

"I don't care if there are fucking children around!" I shouted standing up. "its better if they learn now rather than fucking later anyway."

The next thing happened so quick that it didn't register until I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I looked at her. Registering her features. Short. Very short. Thin. Very thin. She was wearing a blue and white checkered dress. A bit like Dorothy's from the Wizard of Oz. She had a white apron with two large pockets in the front. There was an indentation in the pocket where she had obviously slipped her not pad and pen. She had a pair of light blue ballet flats, to match her dress. Overall she was pretty. Very pretty.

"Fuck off. Don't you get what that means." I said coming out of my daze.

" Oh, don't worry I understand full well what that means. s the word that illiterate bafoons like yourself use when they run out of words to use from their small vocabulary." She replied. I stood there with my mouth a gape. No one has ever spoke to me like that since Cassidy. She always put me in my place. Cassidy...

"Ally. Once you've got rid of him can you come and take this order to table five." The man in the back shouted to the girl in front if me who I presume is Ally.

"Sure thing Mitch. You. Either buy something or get out." She said sternly.

"Fine I'll have a coffee." I said sitting down again.

"Good." She said walking back to kitchen

She reminded me a lit of Cassidy. Just a brunette version. If only Cassidy could have just taken into account my feeling rather than just her own.

I haven't spoke to my parents since I left Miami. I had no reason to now. The one time I called them was the day after I arrived. I called them and my Mother picked it up. I called to say that is arrived safely and that I miss them. But all she wanted to talk about was how stupid I was to let Cassidy slip through my fingers. It was that moment that I wanted to break down and tell her the real reason why we broke up. I had told them we broke because of a difference of opinion. My Mother and Father thought it was stupid. They though the sun shone out of her fucking ass. But in reality bullshit was all that came out of every part of her body.

Either way I haven't talked to either if them since that day. They haven't tried again they don't particularly care. They still have precious Cassidy in close proximity. What dies it matter about their only son? I'll be shunned with them until Cassidy and I get back together.

Not that it will ever happen.

So I have no one.

I prefer it that way.

A/N Well there's the second chapter. I hoped you like it. That you for the positive reviews. It will get better as we go on. I will try to update every day if I can. Thank you! Review please! x


	3. Coffee Memories

Where did i go worng?

Chapter 3

I sat in the cafe drinking my coffee. reminiscing. About Cassidy of course. She's taken over my whole being now. I really regret meeting her. If I could go back I woukd . In a heartbeat. I know they say a person who is full of regrets is a person who is full of hate.

The waitress had just finished her shift. I had sat in the same cafe for thr whole day. Watching people of all kinds come and go. She came over to me. Her boss had left her to lock up tonight.

"Hey. You have to leave now. I've got to lock up." She said pulling blinds down and shutting them.

"Fuck off."

"Are you like this with everyone? Or am I just special?" She asked with seriousness to her voice.

"Don't think of yourself so highly. You're just like every one else. You think you're so great that you can get any one. Well fuck off. I'm not interested. Been there, done that. Got the T-shirt."

" Maybe you shouldn't so highly of yourself either. Like I'd be interested in someone like you. And illiterate baffoon who can not string a sentence together without swearing. Now get the fuck out of here." She said with such authority that it almost made me respect her. Almost. But almost isn't close enough.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone. At least I'm not working in a dead end jib as a waitress that won't get me anywhere. At least I'm at college and i will get a good job and out of this hell hole of a city."

"This dead end job is what helps to pay my bills and what I can contribute towards my college. Unlike some ass wholes I prefer to help out my Father. He struggles as it is to keep his business up and running as it is I'm not going to add to his worried. Unlike you I don't want to rely on my Father for everything." She vented

"You don't know anything about my life or my family so fuck off and stop trying to pretend that you fucking do so just fuck off an leave me alone." I snarled.

"Look. Just get out. I don't need this stress." She at the close proximity we were in. Some how I had ended up backing her against the wall, an arm on each side of her head. Our faces were so close we could feel each others breathe on our faces.

"What's the matter? Like the position we're in?" I asked with a grim expression on my face.

"You wish. I would never like this position. Now get the fuck out of this cafe!" She shouted.

I quickly moved from my previous posution and ducked out the door.

And just like that I was gone. Leaving behind the shocked beauty.

A/N - Double update. I was in the writing mood and weren't too sure if I would be able to update tomorrow because I have work. Anyway, I know its a bit short but I might update again later today or tonight. Hopefully with a longer chapter. x


	4. Back to Yours?

Where did I go Wrong?

Chapter 4.

I made my way into the club. It was the third time I've been here in the past week. Its seems to be the only way I can cope with it. The distance between my parents and me. The fact that Cassidys no longer my girl. Just in general the loneliness.

I stopped at the bar, settling myself on a bar stool. Handing the man a bill I grabbed the drink he gave me. Chugging down half the moment I got it. The music in the club became increasingly loud in my drunken state. It seemed to be taking over my body. Inviting me to take a girl to the dance floor.

That's when she entered. The girl from the cafe. But she looked different. She looked stunning! Stunning enough that I wanted to take her there and then. She walked in with her short dress on. Short enough that it could barely class as a dress. Thick black wedges on that made her legs look miles long. She swung her hips as she walked. Taughingly slow. Slow enough to drive any man crazy.

In my drunken state I made my way towards her. She had seen one of her friends so she had turned around to talk to them. She didn't see me advancing towards her. So I snaked my arms around her waist, trapping her in my embrace.

"You definitely don't look like the same innocent girl I met at the cafe today." I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Well you don't seem like the same ass whole I met in the cafe today. So I guess we both were wrong." She said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well I suppose we can call it quits then." I replied.

"Yeah I suppose we can."

"Or you could dance with me." I said tugging on her hand.

"And if I don't oblige?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Then we have a problem."

"That we do."

"So was that a yes or am I going to have to drag you?"

"Now that second options sounds pretty tempting."

"Well is it going to be the easy way or the hard way?"

"One dance."

"We'll see about that." I said, dragging her towards the dance floor.

I pulled her to the secluded bit where no one could see us. She turned her body away from me, pushing her ass into my crotch. I could feel myself becoming aroused by that simple movement. Then she started grinding on me. I felt my resolve fall to prices as she continued her actions.

My hand drifted towards her thigh. Just below the hem of her dress. I started to draw slow teasing patterns on the smooth skin there. I felt accomplished as I heard soft moans escape her lips.

"Please." Was the only encouragement I needed.

My hand roamed further up her leg. Stopping just below the line of her panties. I looked at her shaking body. Trying to anticipate my next move. I dipped my hand her panties, stroking her teasingly slow.

"Please." She breathed out.

I teased her entrance slowly stroking it, putting my finger just inside but not actually inside.

"Can we go back to your place?" She asked shyly. Wanting to finish what we started.

"Gladly." I said dragging her out of the club at lightning speed.

I pushed the door open. Guiding her through the the door way into my apartment. As soon as we made it into the living room of my apartment her lips attached themselves to mine. Catching me by surprise I stumbled backwards onto the sofa.

Her hands trailed down my torso, ripping my button down shirt open, the buttons flying onto the floor. Her kisses followed in her hands wake. She got to the waist band of my black skinny jeans. Her thimble fingers carefully popped open the button of my pants, pulling them down as she did. Her small hands palmed me through my pants. Gently rubbing the heel of her hand into my shaft.

Quickly and smoothly she pulled my underwear down to around my ankles, before slipping them off completely leaving them in a pool on the floor. She wrapped her hand around my shaft gently pumping. Both of our moans mixed together as she co intued her work. My resolve was slowly decreasing. She lent down to my member, letting her face drop towards it. She licked a stripe up my shaft, stopping at the tip and dipping inside the slit. Before she put her lips around my tip, slowly opening her mouth to accomdate to the size of me. She went up and down in swift movements. Trying to give pleasure to as much of it as she could. She continued to bob her head up and down. I could feel my self come undone under her expert touch. My body started to withe before I finally gave in. She swallowed all my juices as I came into her mouth. She released my member from her mouth with a pop sound.

"God woman. Don't you have gag reflexes?" I asked still in revelation that she managed to take all my member into her mouth.

"Are we seriously just going to sit here talking about my gag reflexes while you are laying there naked or are you going to do something about this?" She said as she lent back spreading her legs wide pointing to the heat between her legs.

I automatically reached out for the hem of her dress not even answering her. I slowly pushed it up the length of her body, until it was all off. Once it was on the floor I looked back at her to see she was not wearing a bra, her dress had a fitted bra in it. I looked over her body lustfully, she had curves in all the right places. I reached out and grabbed her right breast in my left hand, giving it a squeeze, before I took her nipple in between my thumb and fore finger. Before I knew she was moaning. Unintelligible words flying out of her mouth. I brought my mouth down, kissing a trail of kisses from her mouth, down her neck, to her breasts. I nipped at the delicate skin just above the valley of her breasts. I took Her right nipple in my mouth, palming her right breast with my left hand, taking the right nipple between my thumb and fore finger, making the nipple erect before switching my mouth onto that nipple. Every time I sucked, nipped or licked her breasts her hips would involuntarily buck.

Slowly I trailed kissed down her breast, licking a stripe in the valley of her breasts before continuing down her body. I dipped my tongue into her naval, before reaching the top of her panties. I took the thin lace material between my teeth. Slowly pulling the material down her legs exposing her heat to me. Once the material was over her ankles I dropped the material on the floor, joining the rest of our clothes. I latched my mouth onto her left leg, tailing kisses up it as my left hand stroked up her right leg.

My hand stroked over her heated, wet core.

"Baby, your so wet for me." I said huskily into her ear.

"Please?" She pleaded.

Slowly my fingers separated her folds, gently massaging her lips. I took her clitoris between my thumb and fore finger, gently stroking. I gently teased her entrance. Moans falling from her mouth. I slipped a finger into her, slowly pumping. I entered another finger into her, stretching her core a bit.

"God Ally, you're so tight!" I exclaimed, moving my finger around inside of her.

"Oh God!" She screeched. I continued to move my fingers around inside of her.

"Quieten down Ally, I do have neighbours." I chuckled

I slowly curled my finger inside her, scratching her walls. Her walls started to tighten around me. I pulled my fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby. I'm not finished yet." I said as I brought my face down in between her legs.

"Ah" she screeched as I licked from her entrance all the way up to her front.

"You like that baby?" She whimpered In response. "Answer me!"

"Y-y-yes. Ah!" She moaned.

I pushed my finger back inside her, my mouth closing around her clitoris. I circled my finger inside her, while biting down on her clitoris. I could feel her walls contract around my finger, before she released her juices all over them. I lapped at her juices tasting every inch of her.

I lent up from her heat, leaning on my elbow, taking in her beauty.

"You ready to move this to the bedroom?" I asked, playfulness present in my voice.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

I hooked my arm around her legs and my my other arm hooked under her neck, as I carried her into my bedroom.

"Just so we're clear. You do know this is just a one time thing. Don't you?" I asked her just to be certain.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled before hooking her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss. I kissed her back, things got heated pretty quickly. I grabbed a condom out of the first drawer of my bedside unit. I ripped the foil packet open between my teeth. I pulled it out and rolled it onto my member before diving into her pleasure. I slowly pushed into her tight core, stretching it as I moved in further. I pushed all the way in before pulling back out. Her face held a look of pleasure and desire. Before I knew it she had rolled us over and was on top. She slowly, teasingly lowered herself onto my member. Rolling my hips to meets hers as she came down.

I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. This even beat Cassidy

Cassidy... I hadn't done anything like this since her. Yeah I went to clubs a lot but I never brough girls home. It felt almost like I was cheating on her

I pushed that thought to the back of my head as we rode out our orgasms together

She flopped down on the bed beside.

"Well that was... um... fun?" She said as she rolled over with her back to me to sleep. I slotted myself in behind her, spooning with her before we drifted off to sleep.

A/N - Well there you go. Extra long chapter. They finally get each other. Poor Austin. It may seem a bit far fetched but they were both drunk so its fesable. Anyway. Review your thoughts, any criticism is welcome I like to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! Until next time! Good bye! x


	5. We Meet Again

Where did I go wrong Chapter 5.

Austin POV.

I woke up, taking in everything. Then I noticed the brunette beauty asleep next to me. Then it dawned on me. My memories flooding back. I fucked this girl last night. The same girl that just hours before I was telling to fuck off. I fucked her even though I'm hung up on Cassidy. I basically cheated on my one true love. Oh God! This is bad. This is bad.

Wait! Why do I care? Cassidy wouldn't have cared if she was doing that to me. Why should I be bothered? I shouldn't. But still I was out of order to this girl she deserves better. I truly am a fuck up. A fuck up of epic proportions.

I'd realised that is been looking at her for a while when she sat up, holding the sheets, covering her breasts.

"Morning." She said, smiling at me lazily. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11." I said. I can't believe she's being so casual about this.

"Well as much as I had fun last night. I really have to go. I have a shift at half 11." She said yawning, stretching her arms.

"I can drop you off if you like." I said.

"Nahh. Its OK I have to go home first. Anyway, if this is just a one time thing then you probably shouldn't do that. That's what a boyfriend would do." She said.

"I was only being polite." I said indignantly.

"And I appreciate it. But if we cut all ties as I walk out that door then its for the better." She said pulling back the covers and getting out of bed in all her naked glory.

"Whatever you say." I said, walking over to my closet. I throw one of my tops over to her. She threw it back.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Put that shirt on." I said.

"No. That's a coupley thing."

"Suit yourself. I prefer you walking around naked anyway." I said eyeing her body. I walked out the room leaving her to decide whether or not to put the shirt on.

I entered the kitchen, going straight toward the cupboard which held the pancake mix. As I thought about it the whole shirt thing is a couple thing. I used to give Cassidy my shirt all the time the day after we had sex. But with Ally it would have been different. After all I'm not in it for the long run. Just a hook-up. I set to work making some pancakes and coffee.

Ally walked into my kitchen wearing just her bra and panties. I can safely say with out a hint of shame that I lustfully looked over her body, hunger present in my russet eyes. I'm hardly not going to check out a half naked woman standing in my kitchen.

"Pancakes?" She said with a look of distaste.

"What's wrong with pancakes?" I asked indignantly.

" Nothing. Anyway never mind that. I'm not stopping for breakfast, I have to be in work early today." She sid exiting the room again, making her way back to my bedroom. I sighed and shovelled down my pancakes. I had just finished when she came back into the kitchen dressed in the same dress from last night. she still looked breathtaking, even with panda eyes.

"Thanks for last night." I said getting up. "I really enjoyed it."

"No problem." She replied. "I would say we should do it again sometime. But I would be lying." She said smirking.

"Well. I guess this is good bye." I said kissing her cheek and walking back into my kitchen to clean up.

"Well, yeah. See around. Altough hopefully I won't." She replied, obviously leaving as I heard the door slam shut after.

As soon as the door slammed shut I sighed. I couldn't help but be reminded of 's the sort of thing that she would have done. Although it is unfair for me to compare Ally to Cassidy. Cassidy and I were actually a couple and she cheated on me. Firstly Ally and I are not a couple, I'm stll getting over Cassidy and the last thing want is to be in a relatioship and secondly we were just a one time thing. Nothing more, nothing less.

More than a month had passed since the bedding Ally incidence. I would be lying if I said it was never on my mind, because it was all that went through my mind. Day and night the one girl that I met in the cafe that didn't take any shit from me was all that was on my mind. And the worst part? Knowing that I couldn't fuck her ever again! And that was one thing I wanted to do. I wanted to fuck her in many different positions. On my kitchen counter, on a swing, in a pool, even in a tree house! But I couldn't, we both had agreed that it was a one time thing. Never to be repeated. And for me that was the worst part.

I had unintentionally walked the five blocks to the cafe from my apartment. I pushed open the heavy door and stepped into th cafe. I quickly slid into a booth and hid my face behind a menu.

"Can I take your order, sir?" Ally asked.

"Coffee." I said making my voice deeper.

"Uh manners. They don't cost anything you know." Aly huffed out.

"Please." I coughed out.

"Very well." She said walking away.

I kept my head well hidden within the newspaper someone had kindly left on the table. I emersed myself in the world of politics while waiting for my coffee. I would've rather watched Ally, her ass in that tight unifom but that would've made my presence known which would be a bad idea. She returned pretty soon with my coffee.

"Heres your coffee." She said, walking off, swinging her hips in a taughting fashion.

I found myself once again at the same club that night. Drowning my sorrows as I knew that Ally and I were never going to fuck ever again. I was currently up to my fourth drink enjoying it very much. I almost did a spit take when she walked in. She was dressed in a short ass red skater dress that much to my delight, showed her perfet ass of when she bent over, which she had done quite a few times since entering. I swear it was just to taunt me. Her dress was also indecently low cut. It only just abot covered her perky nipples. Although I wasn't exactly complaining.

She looked up from her shoes, making eye contact with a smirk prominent on her face. 'Oh Boy!' I thought, 'if I go up to her, what is she going o do to me?'

A/N - Sorry for leaving it so long. I had a bit of writers block as to how to write this chapter. Oh and don't worry, there will be Auslly in the next chapter. Although I'll warn you there will be scenes of a sexual nature and explicit content in the next chapter! But I hope you liked this chapter. I got a lot more reviews on my series of One Shots, so I'm hoping to get the same resonse for this one. So I'm not going to update again unless I've got at least 15 review on this chapter. Also, 'I like you' should be updated this week with an auslly chapter.


End file.
